Convergent Possibilities
by Knife Hand
Summary: From across the Multiverse, four extraordinary individuals are gathered together to prevent the fall of a vital reality. Slight crossover with Buffy. Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Convergent Possibilities

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Susan, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: From across the Multiverse, four extraordinary individuals are gathered together to prevent the fall of a vital reality. Slight crossover with Buffy.

* * *

Multiverse Location: 1843 by 1662 – September 27th 2017

Sergeant Harry Potter ran through the hallway, hewn from rock and sealed till it was airtight, his boots clanging heavily on the metal floor. He passed through the pressure doors into the briefing/observation/transmission room.

"Status." He demanded.

One side of the room was a control centre with twelve technicians sitting behind workstations, each with three monitors. The middle of the room was a large open area surrounded by a low railing. The far end of the room was a podium in front of several chairs. Above the entire ceiling was a giant reinforced glass dome, revealing the lunar surface and Earthrise.

Lunar Base had been set up almost fifty years before after the Space Race, and as humanity had spread across the Solar System, the Wizarding World had followed, integrating technology and Magic, and had set up the Moon as their policing base.

"Sergeant!" an authoritative female voice called from the briefing area.

Harry walked over; avoiding the central railed off area, and sat in a chair in the front row. There were two people, both Witches, standing in front of the rows of chairs. Once upon a time the five rows would have been filled with Field Aurors and operations being launched with twenty plus operatives, but things had changed. As humanity had spread across the solar system the Aurors had been spread thin, and the combat expectations for each Field Auror had gone through the roof. Now there were few experienced Aurors left and almost no new recruits with suitable skills. The balance to that was that a majority of the Magicals were integrated into the rest of humanity, so most police forces now had at least Magical personnel, if not an entire Magical Division. The primary focus of SARS, the Sol Auror Response Squad, was the big, messy situations that involved Magicals.

"Commander Bones. What's the level one?" he asked.

Commander Amelia Bones was dressed in the formal uniform of the SARS, while Harry wore the combat armour of a field Auror. The other Witch was dressed in a well tailored pants suit.

"We have located Fire and Ice." Bones said. "We're sending you in."

"What do we know?" Harry asked.

The second Witch took over the briefing. Harry knew her very well; they had been best friends at School. Hermione, who was now Head of the Intelligence division of SARS, began a summary of the pair's files.

SARS had been tracking Fire and Ice for ten years. The pair had first made a name for themselves almost fifteen years ago as prominent members of a relatively peaceful seperationist movement that longed for 'the good old days' when Magicals hid themselves from the rest of humanity and cloaked themselves in delusions of superiority. The then strong SARS had not paid much attention to them, focusing more on the sabotage campaigns operating on Mars targeting some of the new magical technology factories and the open civil war that was happening on Ganymede, out in the Jovian Moons.

Later the pair, who had always stayed on the Homeworld of Earth, had become more radical and began direct action, using magic enhanced explosives to target Magical business that used technology as well as interplanetary transport launch sites, and later the few Earthbound Teleport Sites. All the SARS efforts to stop them had met with failure, and the loss of more than a few good Field Aurors.

The pair had taken control of an ancient Magical fortress in the Scottish Highlands as their base and had gathered quite a following of disenfranchised Magicals to fortify their position, only leaving rarely, and always with a heavy guard, since they had gained enough followers to actually perform the sabotage. Intelligence, however, had just received a confirmed report that both Fire and Ice were away from their stronghold and, even more surprisingly, they were alone, without even a single guard.

"Why are they exposing themselves like this?" Harry asked.

"We don't know." Bones replied.

Harry secured his armour, donning the helmet and making sure the integrated biofeedback and nanotech components were working. Running through the standard pre-combat checks on his HUD, he also checked the quantum processor and communications links. Harry then ran through his weapons check, confirming the ammunition loads on both his assault rifle and side arm, both specifically designed for him and embedded with a compatible magical focus.

Harry moved over to the centre of railed off area, crouching down on one knee, with his rifle in hand.

"Ready." He said.

A flash of light enveloped Harry and the second it faded, he was moving, gun up and searching for both cover and his targets. The field was fairly open and it was late afternoon were Harry's first impressions as he dropped into cover behind a log. Fire and Ice were standing out in the middle of the field, right out in the open. His HUD locked onto them and gave full identification details. Fire, real name Ginny Weasley. Ice, real name Luna Lovegood. Lovers, Separatists, Terrorists.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked.

"It is time." Luna replied, before turning to look at the log Harry was using for cover. "Hello Harry Potter."

Ginny instantly spun towards Harry and started firing off spells. Harry replied with a stunner, a three round burst and a blasting hex in rapid succession from his rifle. Ginny ducked the stunner, put up a very strong shield that absorbed the three round burst before failing, and then tried to dodge the blasting hex but was blocked by Luna and the hex hit her in the chest, killing her instantly.

Harry emerged, his weapon trained on Luna as he approached.

"Luna Lovegood, you are under arrest." Harry commanded.

"Harry. Like I said, it is time. This is the time of my death, and your destiny." Luna responded. "We were only what we were so that you could become what you needed to be."

With that Luna raised her wand and shot an unknown spell at Harry. In response he automatically fired off another three round burst. He saw the three round burst hit Luna, without her even trying to evade or shield when the spell hit Harry and he disappeared in a multi-coloured swirl of lights.

* * *

Multiverse Location: 1924 by 1662 – August 5th, 2011

Hermione Granger waved up at Dr Weir and Colonel Sheppard as her team went through the Stargate. Sometimes she still wondered at the course that had taken her from a boarding school for magic in Scotland to being one of the best science officers in Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy, so long as you ask anyone but Dr McKay.

At age fifteen, after her parents had died in a simple car crash, she was no longer able to attend Hogwarts as her only living relatives were in the United States. Fortunately she had sat her OWL exams, a year early thank you very much you Pureblood bastards, so she was free to keep her Wand and her memories. It had been a frightening experience, flying half way around the world and leaving her best friend Harry behind. She had been met by her cousin, on her Mother's side, who had not been at all what Hermione had been expecting.

When she had heard the name Major Sam Carter, USAF, she had half expected one of those military types who thought that physical strength was everything and anyone who read books was a geek to be stomped on. She had been pleasantly shocked when it turned out that a) Sam was a woman, and an extremely good looking one at that, and b) Sam was a renowned Astrophysicist who was one of the foremost experts in the field right up there with the likes of Stephen Hawking. Sam had enrolled Hermione in the local High School and helped her adjust to the American educational system. Hermione and Sam, despite their age difference, became like sisters, and on the night of Hermione's High School graduation the truth came out.

Hermione accidently revealed that she was a Witch in her nervousness, and then proceeded to prove it to Sam by turning a boulder into a fully working Kawasaki Motorbike. Sam replied that she had seen Alien Technology that could do the same, then realised her slip and the truth about the Stargate had come out. When Hermione learnt about the Stargate, her innate intelligence was aroused. Sam made a deal with Hermione that when Hermione finished University then Sam would get her into the Stargate Program; a deal that was signed off on by General Hammond, the President and the Joint Chiefs once they saw Hermione's test scores.

University was a mixed bag for Hermione. In classes she excelled, in only six year she had gotten a double doctorate in Astrophysics and Applied Engineering and a masters in Ancient Languages. Her personal life, on the other hand, had been a disaster. She found herself attracted to two types, either slightly skinny guys with messy black hair and green eyes, or ones who liked to play the hero and protect people. It did not pass un-noticed by her that her choices either seemed to look like or act like her first real friend, her first crush and the only one besides Sam she ever truly trusted, Harry Potter. All the relationships ended quickly, and in some cases spectacularly messily.

True to their word, as soon as she finished at University, Hermione was brought into the Stargate Program, after an intensive weapons training course. Unfortunately one of her exes, a hero type which had ended very messily, was also recruited and was undergoing weapons training at the same time. Luckily Sam was Hermione's final evaluator, so after the test Hermione drew her wand and proceeded to destroy almost thirty mannequins. Later, when the Atlantis Mission had come up, Hermione had volunteered, mainly because word had reached her that Harry was dead and so the Earth no long held anything of meaning to her and the stars awaited.

Hermione came through the Stargate, her P90 sweeping the field along with her team mates, and taking a minute for her Magic to adjust to the new world. It was always difficult, the first few minutes on a new world waiting for her Magic to adjust to the ambient Magical 'frequency'. The team was made up of six, five women and one man. Captain Marie Celeste, the team leader who often cursed her own parents for the name and had a general intolerance for anyone who 'mentions that god damned ghost ship story', had them split up. This was a standard recon mission and Hermione was teamed up with her usual partner, Lieutenant Kate Vansen.

Hermione and Kate made their way through the wooded landscape, which became ever more rocky as they progressed. Soon the woods gave way to an almost vertical cliff which had a large cave in it. As they approached the cave, Hermione felt something tugging gently at her Magic and noticed that just inside the mouth of the cave there was a shimmering curtain.

"Cap." Hermione radioed. "We got a cave here with something wiggy going on."

'Wiggy' was the team's code word for something currently unexplained that may or may not be Magic, usually more may than may not when Hermione used the term. In fact the team was the only one where all the members were aware of the existence of magic. Three of the team were Squibs and Lieutenant Vansen's younger sister was a Witch. Technically Captain Celeste was also a Witch, but she had only ever had just enough power to work a Wand, which she had snapped herself after one year of Magical Schooling and never looked back, a situation which in America did not warrant Obliviation like it would in England.

"Everyone fall back to the Gate." Captain Celeste ordered. "Watson is down. Repeat, fall back to the gate, Watson is down."

Hermione and Kate started to run back to the Stargate but barely got a dozen feet when they saw fifteen Jenni soldiers emerge from the woods in front of them an open fire. They ducked behind trees for cover and returned fire. Hermione saw several Jenni go down, most likely to Kate's fire over her own, not that Hermione was a bad shot but Kate Vansen was a superb markswoman. Unfortunately the return fire was very heavy and Hermione saw Kate get hit in the head and fall, her brains splattering and painting the fallen leaf matter red. Realising that she could not make the gate, and feeling the pull on her magic again, Hermione made a break for the cave. With only a dozen feet to go, and trees helping obscure her, she made the dash safely and ran directly through the shimmering curtain just inside the cave mouth, where her vision got filled with bright, multi-coloured light. When the Jenni soldiers arrive a few seconds later they found nothing but a simple, empty cave without anything remarkable in it.

* * *

Multiverse Location: 2164 by 1662 – January 26th, 2015

Neville Longbottom dashed across the street into the ruins of another mostly destroyed building on the other side, followed at intervals by five others. Neville marked them off as they passed the position he had taken up to cover them. William, Peter, Valentine, Andrew and Luna. The six of them moved carefully through the ruined building in the fading afternoon light, thoroughly checking every nook and cranny for danger before settling down in perhaps the only fully intact room in the entire building, located on the third floor and seemingly once used as a secure meeting room as it had full walls, a single entrance and was of significant size. There were the remains of a broken conference table in the middle of the room, an overhead bracket that indicated that there was once a projector attached, but the projector was gone, as was the large whiteboard that it would have shone upon and the majority of the carpet. Valentine and Andrew began laying out everyone's sleeping gear in the corner furthest from the door but against the same wall, so that a casual glance might miss them. William and Peter were, as quietly as they could, breaking up the broken table and laying them out for a fire on one of the bare sections of concrete where the carpet had been taken. Luna had joined Neville by the door on watch, sitting in the comfortable silence of two people who had known each other a lifetime.

It may seem like this was a military infiltration mission or a training exercise but it was not. This was simple survival for the outcasts, the renegades, for anyone who was not fighting proudly by the Dark Lord's side.

They say it started when Neville was still a baby, not more than eighteen months old. Actually it had started over two decades prior to that with a Wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort talking to three other Wizards about a plan to 'get rid of the Mudbloods', and in the intervening years many had fought, many had died but one thing lived. Hope. When Neville was just a babe, word had been secretly spreading amongst the light side families that there was a prophesised saviour, hidden away by the Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light. Then had come the crushing blow. At first it had seemed like any other Death Eater attack. A family dead in their own home, the Dark Mark in the sky above, but it had been anything but a regular attack for three reasons. One, the family was the Potters. Two, the Dark Lord Himself led the attack. And Three, the baby, little Harry Potter, had not been killed by the Killing Curse like all the Dark Lord's other victims, instead he had his throat cut open.

The shocking blow was realised two days later when Dumbledore revealed to a 'trusted friend' that the Potter boy had been the prophesised one. Panic spread through the Light Families and almost all of them had given up hope. The resistance basically collapsed in days and the Dark Lord took over. The few resisters who survived, mostly children, fled into whatever hiding they could, many into the Muggle World. That hiding did not last long, as the Dark Lord turned his attention to the Muggle World. His force was spearheaded by all manner of Dark Creatures, most notably Vampires, Werewolves and Dementors. The first two of which were immune to bullets and the last undetectable to Muggles. Brittan fell within six months, and the Dark Lord turned his attentions overseas in a war that was still raging over two decades later.

Now the great Isle of Brittan was 'pacified', which meant that almost the entire populous was under the Dark Lord's control, making anyone they met a potential enemy, but it also meant it was relatively lightly guarded by the Dark Lord's forces. The few rebels who still survived tended to stick to the ruined cities instead of the smaller, more controllable 'work/live' zones that the Death Eaters had set up around the island. That was not to say that the 'Governor' did not see the danger in the ruined cities as hiding places, often sending patrols of Death Eaters and Dementors to search for any activity.

Neville had known Luna for as long as he could remember. In fact his first memory was sitting with the blond girl in the kitchen of a Muggle house watching her as she giggled at something that no one else could see. She had been a constant, if somewhat odd companion for him. The only solidity in an ever changing world. Friendly adults came and went, mostly leaving through the embrace of death, each teaching what they could when they could. A magic spell here, stealth skills there. Basic medicine; how to construct a trap from the scrap around you; the Patronus Charm; how to shoot a gun; how to follow a trail; how to accurately judge the distance to a target; what wild plants are safe to eat. There was no formal education anymore. Neville and the rest of the rebels had learnt an eclectic mix of skills geared towards survival. The people in the zones learnt what they needed for their job and nothing else.

"The time approaches." Luna said softly.

"I wish that you were right." Neville replied.

Luna was touched, touched by what Neville had no idea. God maybe, if there was one. She knew things and Neville had learnt the hard way to trust what she knew, but this was the one thing he did not believe her about. She had always insisted, even since she was old enough to articulate the concept, that one day Neville would be in a better world. A world where he could make a difference and the 'others' would need his help.

"She will see you there, but she will not be me. She will guide you as I have, but she will not be your rock. That role will fall to another." Luna continued. "It is a shame, because I have always loved you."

"What?" Neville said in shock. "Why is that a shame?"

"Because they are here." She replied.

With that she pushed him out the doorway as the far wall exploded from several blasting hexes. Peter and Valentine were killed instantly by the high velocity shrapnel of the wall, while Andrew had an arm basically shredded and William lost a leg. Neville could hear his two injured companions fighting to their last breath as Luna dragged him down the corridor with half its ceiling missing. Just as they reached the end of the corridor, Luna again pushed Neville aside.

"Goodbye my love." She whispered as a Dementor dropped down in front of her and gave her the Kiss.

The Dementor sucked out the soul of Luna Lovegood, and it was the last mistake it would ever make. Dementors are dark creatures that are able to absorb an enormous number of stories, the tales of life that one calls the soul. Unfortunately for this Dementor, Luna was a unique individual, able to read and, sometimes connect, with snippets of all of the Luna Lovegood's across the entire Multiverse. Her brain was wired to filter and distil the information into something she could use, the Dementor was not. To the dark creature it was as if it was absorbing an infinite number of stories, the souls of every Luna making every decision that she could have ever possibly made. Far too many stories for it to contain.

The Dementor's death, a massive explosion, temporarily connected the entirety of the Multiverse into a wave that washed over Neville, guided by the last embers of the consciousness of the Luna Lovegood who loved and sacrificed herself for Neville. When the 'explosion' passed, there was no sign of Neville in the hallway, just the body of Luna and tiny scraps of cloth and a scorch mark to note the passing of the Dementor.

* * *

Multiverse Location: 1177 by 1662 – 19th March, 2012

Susan Bones was checking over the array of weapons laid out on the table in front of her, making sure she had everything she needed. Wand, check. Sword, check. Holy water vials, check. Stakes, check.

She kept running through the check, affixing the weapons and equipment around her body as she checked them off. She was dressed in what could not really be described as anything but combat gear and her red hair was in a ponytail. She had solid boots with steel caps; a pair of slightly loose cargo pants, with large pockets and numerous additional custom loops and little pockets for various items such as the stakes, several different small knives, a mace sprayer that was filled with silver nitrate, and several other small items; a long sleaved, dark coloured shirt with a customised combat vest over the top and a pair of bracers on her wrists. The left bracer had a built in Wand holster while the right bracer had an integrated punch-dagger, and both were hardened on the top side to block blows. The vest was armoured, with trauma plates designed not to stop bullets but to slow and block claws, fangs and swords. The vest incorporated a sheath for her sword on the back, alongside a hard quiver, equipped with a clip shut cover, full of arrows, while the front had loops and pockets for more stakes, the holy water vials and a few grenades. Around her waist and down her thighs was a gun rig, which holstered a heavy pistol on her right thigh and stored six magazines for the pistol, loaded with a mix of silver, tracer and hollow point bullets, on the left thigh. The last item she picked up was the modern, powerful bow that was resting on the table.

"Ready to go, Susan?" a male voice said behind her.

Susan turned to find her Watcher half lounging against another table. The man was tall, dark haired and had a well defined physique and a soulful brown eye, the other one being covered by an eye-patch. He was dressed similarly to Susan and was carrying almost as many weapons, but without the bow and with a few more guns.

"Ready, Xander." she replied.

Susan had been in Seventh Year when she had been called as the Slayer. The Watcher's Council had not been able to find her for over four months thanks to the wards around Hogwarts. Once they did locate her and informed her of her 'destiny' she had been quickly flown half way around the world to Sunnydale California, the location of the Hellmouth. What she found there was not pretty. Streets bathed in blood, the people afraid to go out at night, free roaming Vampires. It turned out the only support she had was what was left of the former Slayer's support network, consisting of a Watcher called Giles who was now confined to a wheelchair thanks to a broken spine and a boy two years younger than her called Xander who was determined to avenge his fallen friends.

The fight to reclaim Sunnydale was long and bloody, with Xander insisting on fighting at her side. At first, being a Witch had been a great advantage and the liberal usage of the Incendiary spell was the order of the day with both of them mopping up any Vampires who were not killed by the fire, but soon the Vampires adapted and they learnt a painful lesson. Susan spent four days recovering from her injuries. Xander spent six weeks in Intensive Care and lost his left eye.

After that Susan, Xander and Giles had gotten serious. Giles had hired experts in every from of combat imaginable for Susan and Xander. Guns, bows, staffs, swords, seven different kinds of martial arts, you name it and Giles had an expert in it show up. It had taken four years to get people to no longer fear every noise in the night, six to get them to venture out at night again and almost a decade for them to completely clear the town of Vampires and Daemons. Giles had lived long enough to see them successfully close the Sunnydale Hellmouth and make the town truly safe. The old man's last act had been to appoint Xander as Susan's new Watcher.

After that they went on tour. LA, Chicago, New York, New Orleans, Huston, Moscow, Sydney, Paris, Rome. It would often only take them two to three months to clear a major city of Daemonic influence, and most of that time was taken up in locating the threat. Then six months ago they had come to London, expecting another short stay. What they had found was a city wide infestation but, more worryingly, one with a purpose. After two months they had discovered the daemons were not just killing, but they all answered to a single leader. They were slowing dismantling the cell structure of the daemons, getting a hint of a clue here, intercepting a shipment of mystical artefacts there. Then a few days ago, they had finally put it all together. The Daemonic leader was going to try and summon a Pure Daemon directly from one of the Hell Dimensions. And it was happening tonight.

The pair made their way down into the sewers under London, which were famous as the first fully underground sewer system in the world and it had been commissioned during a massive cholera epidemic. There were whole sections of the system that even the modern city employees did not know about and it was in one of there sections that the ritual was scheduled to take place. As thy approached, Susan took out most of the roving Daemons and Vampires with her bow, recovering the spent arrows as they went, with Xander getting the few others with his assault rifle. As they reached the door to the final chamber, the entire tunnel shook.

Wasting no time they burst through to see a large room with a half dozen Daemons, including the leader chanting off to one side, guarded by four more Daemons, and in the middle an eight foot tall Pure Daemon stepping through a rippling portal. The Pure Daemon was heavily muscled, exuded a terrifying aura and was armed with a dripping blood red sword. Even as the Pure Daemon entered the chamber, Xander and Susan could tell that the rippling portal was unstable and any interference with the ritual would cause it to collapse and take the Pure Daemon with it.

"Disrupt the ritual." Susan ordered. "I'll distract… that."

"It'll kill you. Not even a Slayer can go toe to toe with a Pure Daemon for long." Xander replied.

"You wouldn't last a second. Just do it." Susan shot back.

With a reluctant nod, Xander made for the chanting Daemons, his Assault Rifle barking as he did. Susan made for the Pure Daemon, stopping momentarily every other step to quickly draw and shoot off an arrow. By the time she was six feet from the Pure Daemon, its chest was pin cushioned with arrows that only seemed to slow it slightly, at which point she dropped the bow. She quickly drew her wand and switched it to her left hand and drew the sword on her back. The sword was a one handed Bastard Sword. Her fighting style was fast and fluid, as often using the sword as a distraction as performing real strikes and blocks, or in this case parries. Her wand work was unconventional in that she did not use the traditional staple of the disarming hex, instead she used blasting hexes, stupefies and other spells with short incantations and simple wad movements. The spells and sword blows were having an effect on the Pure Daemon but were only slowing it down, and Susan was slowly being overwhelmed, with a massive gash along her ribs and one leg cut up badly enough to mess with her footwork. She was convinced she was seconds from death until a massive sound distracted the Pure Daemon, allowing Susan to drive her sword directly into its heart.

The sound had been an explosion. Xander had killed two of the guarding Daemons but was injured and barely fending off the other two and hardly in any condition to disrupt the ritual, so he called on his last ditch option. Both Xander and Susan knew what the result of a Pure Daemon being let loose was. With each life it took it would gain strength until it had devoured the entire world. Better their lives stopping it than failure, so Xander had set off the bricks of C4 he carried in pockets on the inside of his combat vest, which also cooked off his grenades. The explosion itself killed the remaining two guard Daemons and four of the chanting Daemons, including the Leader, while the flying shrapnel which had been the equipment in the outside pockets and loops of his vest perforated the remaining two Daemons.

Susan pulled the sword free of the Pure Daemon's corpse and collapsed to the ground, quickly bleeding out. The now extremely unstable portal struggled on for about five seconds after Xander's explosion before it collapsed, for an instant, into a nexus of all space/time and then exploded, washing the entire chamber in unstable portal energy.

Thousands of miles away a teenaged girls dreams turned to nightmares. She had just been called as the Slayer.

* * *

Multiverse Location: 1662 by 1662 – August 28th 1993

The swirl of colours faded from in front of Sergeant Harry Potter's eyes and he found himself in a field, but one that was quite different than the one he had just left. It was morning and the field was a meadow that was covered in both grass and wildflowers. There were a few thickets scattered around the landscape and in the distance there was a large manor house. There were also four other people present.

One was Hermione, who seemed to be wearing some old style combat gear and had old style guns, despite her known aversion to combat which is why she had chosen to join Intelligence rather than be a Field Auror. The second was Neville, who had died in an SARS operation almost a decade before, giving his life to save the entire colony on Titan from a plot to blow their fusion reactors, yet here he stood in old and worn clothing of greys and black with a tattered backpack on his shoulders and a ratty wand in his hand. The third person was Susan, Commander Bones' niece and one of the senior medical personnel in the SARS compound, but this Susan was covered in weapons, in what Harry recognised was a combat effective load as it provided versatility in weapons but did not greatly hinder either movement or have too much weight. Susan was holding a wand in her left hand and a bastard sword in her right.

The fourth person was Luna Lovegood, and the second this registered Harry tried to raise his assault rifle only to find he could not move.

"Be at ease, Sergeant Potter. I am not the one you know as Ice." Luna said in a weird tone of voice, even for her. "I am using Miss Lovegood as a conduit. I guess you could call me the Will of the Multiverse. As no doubt Miss Granger has figured out already, you are all no longer in your own realities."

"Is this what Luna, my Luna, was talking about? The better future?" Neville asked.

"Yes." 'Luna' responded. "I can only stay a few more moments, but this Luna will be able to guide you on your task after that. You were brought here because this reality needs your assistance. Each of you was pulled from your own realities moments before you were meant to die. The Warrior, The Scientist, The Survivor and The Predator."

As she named them she pointed to each in turn. Harry, Hermione, Neville and then Susan.

"The four of you from this reality died moments ago from an old unexploded bomb in this field that they inadvertently set off." 'Luna' explained. "This reality is a vital one, it supports a whole sector of this plane and if it falls then so shall that sector. That is something we can not allow, so you have been brought here."

"I thought the PTB's weren't allowed to interfere. It messed up the balance or something. Least that's what they kept telling me." Susan said.

"As you were replaced moments after the death of your self in this reality, it does not mess with the balance. Besides I am not the PTB's, I am part of the Multiverse itself." Was the response.

"How are we expected to blend into this world if we nothing about it? I can only assume that is why replacement versions of ourselves were chosen." Hermione added.

"Tonight, as you sleep, you will be provided with the memories of the versions of yourself in this reality. In the mean time, follow Luna's lead. For now my time is up." 'Luna' said.

With a bright flash Luna went stiff for a moment and then relaxed and seemed to be more her 'normal' self.

"Hello. Nice to meet my new life long friends." Luna said back in her usual ethereal voice. "I have a spare change of clothes and some bags for you to put your gear in over here."

Luna led the four newcomers to a nearby thicket. With all the oddity of the last few minutes, it was only then that Harry realised that all of them were young teenagers again. There was no embarrassment when they all changed into the spare clothes Luna had provided. Harry had long been used to the shared changing rooms and showers of the SARS headquarters. Hermione was used to the field conditions with the SGC and Atlantis teams that did not provide privacy. Neville had grown up in a world where privacy and modesty were luxuries that could not be afforded. Susan had spent over a decade of her life in blood and horror where it was not safe to be alone even to bathe. Luna… was just Luna.

"Up ahead is where we are staying for the day." Luna said pointing the large manor house. "It belongs to Lord Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather and Guardian. Harry, Susan and Neville, you have all been best friends since you were babies. Neville, your Grandmother will be picking you up this evening, as will Susan's Aunt. Hermione became your friend on the train ride to Hogwarts. Her parents will be arriving to drive her home this afternoon. They love the drive out here."

Luna continued giving them a brief rundown of what to expect on their walk back to the Manor.

TBC…

A/N: Do not expect all of the chapters to be this long. I wanted to get the story set up in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Convergent Possibilities

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Susan, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: From across the Multiverse, four extraordinary individuals are gathered together to prevent the fall of a vital reality. Slight crossover with Buffy.

A/N: meja9201, the realities that Harry and Neville come from are not 'from' anywhere, they are original.

* * *

The Four sat in a private compartment of the Hogwarts Express on their way to their 'Third Year', with the door locked and silenced but an alarm ward up to notify them if anyone was trying to gain access. Luna had decided to sit with her Ginny Weasley, her only other friend, knowing that the Four needed some time to talk.

"Alright, let's review." Harry said, having taken on the role of leader of the Four. "Which Houses were we sorted into? Susan?"

"I'm in Hufflepuff. Neville's in Gryffindor. Hermione's in Ravenclaw. You are in Slytherin." The Slayer replied.

"Hermione. Headmaster and Four House Masters for first and second years?" Harry asked.

"First year. Headmaster was Dumbledore. Gryffindor was McGonagall, who was also Deputy Headmistress. Hufflepuff was Sprout. Ravenclaw was Flitwick. Slytherin was Slughorn. Second Year. Headmistress was McGonagall. Gryffindor was Sinistra. Hufflepuff stayed Sprout. Ravenclaw stayed Flitwick but he became Deputy Headmaster. Slytherin stayed Slughorn." Hermione rattled off.

"Neville. Why did Professor McGonagall get promoted to Headmistress?" Harry asked.

"Because we got rid of Dumbledore by informing Susan's Aunt that he was both hiding the Philosopher's Stone and keeping a Cerberus in the castle." Neville replied.

"Alright Harry, your turn." Hermione said. "All major Staff Changes?"

"Dumbledore to McGonagall as Headmaster, obviously." Harry replied. "DADA started out with Quirrell who was killed by Aurors, then Lockheart who lasted three days before we got McGonagall to kick him as a fraud, he was hired by Dumbledore, then after a few weeks of cancelled classes we got Senior Auror Shacklebolt to fill in for the rest of Second Year. Transfiguration was McGonagall until she got promoted and then it was Professor… Johnson. Angelina's mother."

They continued to spend the rest of the ride reviewing the memories they had received and telling each other about their own lives.

* * *

The Four walked into the Great Hall, looked around and then separated to head for their House Tables. It was odd for Harry to be heading for the Slytherin table, and he could tell the others were just as uncomfortable as he was. For Hermione it was the fact she was heading for the Ravenclaw table. Susan's discomfort came from trying to act normal while assessing everyone for possible danger, something Harry was having difficulty with as well. Neville seemed almost overwhelmed simply by the number of people in the room, as in his home reality he had barely ever been around more than a dozen people at a time.

Another odd thing for Harry was that he knew what almost every student in the room was capable of, as he had read dossiers on the vast majority of these students in his home reality on what they could possibly do over the next twenty-four years. As he sat down at the Slytherin table, three other students joined him. Daphne Greengrass sat next to him with Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini sitting across from him. Automatically his brain brought up the summaries of the dossiers he had read on them.

Daphne: Reluctant Integrationist. High Colonial Official in charge of all Magic related issues for the Saturn Moons Colonies. No known radical associations or leanings.

Tracy: Former SARS Analyst. Retired from SARS and took a private network security position for a major corporation based on Mars.

Blaise: Rim Runner. Part of an independent mining, exploration and salvage ship that works in the Kuiper Belt. The salvage ship occasionally assisted SARS and other law enforcement to monitor the Kuiper Belt for hidden bases for Pirates and Smugglers.

Only after the dossiers ran through his head did the memories of the Harry from this reality surface showing them to be good friends. Daphne was intelligent and well versed in navigating the politics of Slytherin House. Tracy was determined, loyal to her friends and able to read the direction of broader events. Blaze, being from an Italian family rather than a British one, was able to provide an outsiders perspective on events and machinations.

The dinner proceeded smoothly, with Headmistress McGonagall showing none of the overly dramatic flair that Dumbledore used to show. Afterwards Harry went down into the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room with Daphne, Tracy and Blaise. To his surprise, Harry found the underground Slytherin dorms quite to his liking, with the tunnel like arched roof and the dorm spreading out laterally with the individual rooms of the students branching off along corridors from the main common room rather than being stacked vertically. It reminded him greatly of the SARS Moon Base where he had spent most of his adult life. He also found the 'observation room' fascinating, being a small circular room that was just off the common room and was equipped entirely with glass walls and was furnished with couches that faced the walls so that students could sit and watch the aquatic life of the Black Lake, through an aquamarine filter the water tinted the sunlight with during the day and with the use of illumination charms in the evening.

Harry and his Slytherin friends sat in the observation room for a brief period, after all claiming adjacent rooms, mostly to avoid Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Malfoy considered himself to be the natural ruler of Slytherin House and was constantly annoyed when most of the house sided with Harry and his friends on a range of issues. After waiting long enough to make sure that Draco had made an idiot of himself and then gone to bed, they emerged into the common room and gave the new first years a run down of how Slytherin House really operated.

* * *

Susan glided out from behind the statue and continued her late night patrol around the Castle. She was half offended at the poor job the prefects and the Professors were doing of their 'Patrols'. She had bypassed at least three patrols in the last half hour and not a single one had even the slightest inkling she was there. In hindsight that was probably a good thing because they would not have appreciated her being out this late, let alone kitted out in full combat gear and loaded with more weapons than any of them had ever seen. She slipped out one of the side entrances to the Castle, one that most students used to head down to the Greenhouses, and made her way towards the Forest.

As she approached the edge of the Forest she drew her wand, her old wand from her reality not the one this reality's Susan had used, and her Bastard Sword. She still lamented the loss of her Bow and that her Quiver was empty when she had come through to this reality, as the bow was a solid and quiet distance weapon that she had come to favour in most engagements, but she had not found the time to search for and purchase a suitable replacement weapon. She could make her own Arrows, assuming she had the right materials and enough time, but it was pointless until she could get a reliable bow.

Now most people would say that she was insane for venturing into the Forbidden Forest at all, let alone a night by herself, but to Susan it was natural. Luna had called her 'The Predator' and she was right. All Slayers were predators, and after fifteen years as The Slayer, and the longest lived Slayer in recorded history by well over a decade, Susan was an Alpha Predator, and her prey was anything that could threaten the students in the Castle. She stalked through the trees and many of the more Magical Creatures, such as the Unicorns and Satyrs sensed her intent and gave her a wide birth, not out of fear but so that they did not distract her. Tonight there were not a lot of creatures out and about, despite the reputation of the Forest of being 'full of dangerous creatures', apart from a few lean looking wolves that growled at her, before running away when she growled back. After almost two hours, Susan finished her patrol in the Forest and headed back to the Castle and the Hufflepuff Dorms. On the one hand an uneventful patrol was a good thing, but on the other she was The Slayer and she was getting antsy with the lack of action. In her experience that simply meant that something bad was on the horizon.

Silently Susan slipped back through the Common Room and into the bedroom that she shared with Hannah Abbott, an old friend of hers in both realities. Susan smiled as she saw Hannah curled up in bed hugging a Harry Potter plush doll. Susan began divesting herself of her weapons, stating with then gun rig at her thighs, then the bracers and finally the vest and the few items in the loops and pockets of her cargo pants. As she packed the equipment away into her Magical Trunk, she idly scratched at an itch on her stomach. Soon enough she stripped down to her underwear and slid into bed, falling asleep with ease.

* * *

The Four followed Hermione as she led them up to the Room of Requirements. The room she had the Room of Requirements create was a mixture of briefing room, gun range and sparing mat.

"Nice room, Mione." Harry said, taking a seat in the briefing area. "Training I presume."

"More an evaluation." Hermione replied. "I think we should all know what the others are capable of."

"I'm not sure I will be of much use." Neville said. "I am not a soldier."

"Maybe, but you were chosen. We were all chosen." Hermione said. "There must be some reason."

They split up, with Harry and Hermione heading for the gun range, each examining the other's gun, with Harry explaining the integrated magical focus, while Neville and Susan moved over to the sparing mat.

"You ok?" Susan asked. "You look a bit stiff."

"Yeah." Neville replied. "It's just the bed's here are too soft. I'm just glad the curtains have privacy wards and go all the way to the floor."

"Curled up on the floor?" Susan asked, and got a nod in return. "I've done that a number of times."

They took position in the middle of the sparing mat, a few feet apart.

"Ok, first you attack me, and then next round I will attack and you defend." Susan instructed. "Don't worry, I will pull my punches, or you would be in the Hospital Wing."

As Neville and Susan began to spar, Harry and Hermione were firing bursts of fire down the firing range, each firing the other's weapon.

"Remember, don't try to channel any magic." Harry said. "I disabled the fire protection protocols, but you try to channel any magic and it will retaliate, violently."

"This technology is amazing." Hermione said. "I would love to see how these are constructed."

Harry had to laugh at this, and got glared at by Hermione

"Sorry. But if you are impressed by that you should see my Armour." Harry said. "And the fact that the you in my reality helped make half the magitech in both work."

"Right." Hermione said with a shake of her head. "So… how do you find the P90?"

"Not a bad weapon." Harry replied. "Doesn't hold a candle to my weapons but is better than some the SARS used in the past."

TBC…


End file.
